


Everything has changed

by GayAndNaps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Party, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Ymir and Historia used to have a thing, a complicated thing, but now they won't even talk to each other. There is alcohol, drinking games, what could go wrong ?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes :)

When Historia and Ymir first met, they were both very flirty around each other, they had an undeniable connexion. But that was 3 years ago and everything had changed now.

After that flirty phase, they stayed friends, friends that kissed every now and then but still, that is all they were. Officially at least. Even most of their friends weren't really aware of what was going on between the two. Only Sasha and Mikasa knew. 

Now, they both studied in a different city, sure they weren't far from each other, but it was enough for them to lose contact just a few weeks after they parted ways at the end of senior year.

And here they were, at Sasha's birthday party. The girl managed to stay quite close to all of their friends from high school. The whole gang was there, Connie, Jean, Eren, Armin, Annie and Mikasa, Sasha' girlfriend. It wasn't a big party, just to catch up with each other, drink and laugh.

Ymir, as usual arrived a little late, everyone was already her. The first thing she saw when she came in was how that idiot of Eren stood so close to Historia... It made her feel sick to her stomach even though she wasn't in position to say anything.

The truth was, neither of them had wanted to stop talking to each other, it was just easier that way. At the end of high school, Ymir had started to flirt with other girls, mainly to make Historia jealous but all she succeeded to do was to make her become more distant than before.

After those events, they didn't find a way to be around each other like they used to.

Once she greeted everyone else, she knew that it was time for her to say hi to the smaller girl. 'I just have to say that and then I can just ignore her for the rest of the evnening, no big deal',she thought.

So she did exactly that, both of them looking at each other with a sad smile. 

The thing was, they cared so deeply about each other, maybe even loved each other. But they had wasted their chance and now it was too late for them. In high school, Ymir was too impulsive and acted childishly when she got hurt, and Historia just wasn't ready to be in a relationship at that time.

An hour or so later, everyone started to get a little tipsy so Sasha decided to play some drinking games.

'Oh boy...' thought Ymir, there was no way in hell this would end well.

But she still decided to sit on the ground with the others, she was between Annie and Connie, that was good at least, one of them would distract her with his silly jokes and the other wouldn't ask questions if she sensed that she was tensed because she couldn't care less. That's probably one of the reasons why Annie and Ymir got along so well.

As she decided to look around the circle she saw that Historia and Eren were still next to each other, Historia was laughing at one of the idiot's jokes. A peak of jealousy rose in her, she was the one who used to make her laugh like that.

Eren could try to seduce her all he wanted, she knew that the blonde girl would never see him as anything but a good friend, and not the same kind of friend that Ymir used to be. He was a platonic one.

Sasha insisted on playing spin the bottle. She started to spin it since it was her birthday and it landed on Mikasa. She gladly kissed the girl... too much maybe since Jean had to separate them after a long minute of shameless making out.

After that, it was Armin's turn, the shy boy had to kiss Annie. Then Jean decided to spin it, hoping to get Mikasa, he would never betray Sasha of course but the boy always had a thing for the dark haired girl. Unfortunately for him, he had to kiss Connie, he decided to drink his full glass instead. « There is no way I'm kissing him ! He's like a brother to me! ». 

« The rumors were true ! You really are a little bitch! », teased Ymir.

« Shut up ! », he said, clearly upseted by that statement, even more now that everyone was laughing at the girl's joke.

But then, it was Historia's turn. She made the bottle spin and everytime it landed on Ymir, even if it was for a short time, her heart leaped. 

As it stopped, Ymir felt like throwing up, and even though she was already a little drunk, it wasn't because of the alcohol. The bottle stopped in front of Eren.

So she had to endure the both of them kissing right in front of her, Eren clearly enjoyed it and Historia was just getting along with the game.

As soon as they parted ways, Eren had a big smile on his face and Ymir only wanted to punch it out.

They played a few more time, but Ymir preferred to drink instead of playing since she wasn't in the mood anymore. Of course Jean and his big mouth didn't fail to make fun of her as a pay back.

« Looks like I'm not the only little bitch here huh ? », he said clearly proud of himself, but Ymir wasn't in the mood to tease her friend back so she just answered, « Yeah looks like you're right. ».

Sasha then proposed to change the game, so they started playing truth or drink instead. At first it was silly questions like 'Who's your favorite in this circle ?' or 'Your favorite food ?' (Mikasa's answer was to expect but it still made everyone laugh).

But then the questions got deeper, and Historia got asked « Have you already been in love ? ». The girl tensed up, of course she had been, with the girl right in front of her. But out of pride maybe, she decided to lie, « No », she said. 

It made Ymir's heart tighten. Historia just denied all of their story together. She could perfectly picture the first time the shorter girl admitted that she loved her, it was during one of their great tickling fight. Ymir immediately said it back and they had spent the night cuddling.

The game went on and soon, it was Ymir's turn. Ironically her question was « Do you have any regrets ? If so, what kind ? ». Still upset about Historia's latest answer, she didn't think twice before saying : « Yes, I regret to have wasted so much time and energy with people that weren't worth all the attention. » and with that she got up and went to the bathroom.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two !

Ymir spent about ten minutes in the bathroom, mostly putting water on her face and trying to calm down. She couldn't stay all bitter at her best friend's birthday party so she tried to make an effort.

When she got out, she immediately saw the blonde girl. She seemed to have waited for her.

« Hey », she said calmly.

« Hey », said Ymir back, pretty confused as to why the other girl stood there.

« Are you okay ? », asked the small girl.

Ymir thought it was a joke. Of all people, the girl who made her suffer the most had the nerve to ask her if she was okay ? Obviously she was not. Why did she ask anyway ? Didn't she have Eren to take care of or something ? 

But as much as she wanted to explode and tell those things to the girl, she simply said, « Always » with irony.

« Alright... », said Historia before turning to leave.

That was the last stroke that made the taller girl explode. « So that's all you wanted to tell me ? Don't you wanna know how I've been since we last talked to each other ? That time you told me everything was over without even telling me why ! », she yelled, but thanks to the loud music in the other room, no one heard besides the other girl.

It was the blonde girl's time to yell angrily, « You mean after you spend our last months together trying to make me suffer ?! And for what ? Huh ? Because you got jealous of Eren ! Because you didn't trust me enough ! It may be hard to hear, but you're the one who destroyed what we had for good ! »

That last statement really hit Ymir, the other girl was right and she knew that... But she was an idiot.

« I miss you. », was all she could say.

« You should have think about that before, it's too late now. », she told her.

« Is it really ? » asked the brunette in a last attempt.

The blonde girl stared at her for a few seconds before saying, « I don't know », and with that, she turned to leave.

But before she could walk away for good, Ymir took her arm, made the girl turn and said a weak « I'm sorry » before kissing her.

The other girl wasn't expecting that, but even though she was still mad Ymir, she returned the kiss. It was slow, desperate and filled with emotions. Both girls new it was probably their last.

« I know it's not enough but I'll make it up to you, I promise. », said Ymir before leaving Historia to join the party again.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, more than it had before, the two girls even laughed with each other. Historia wasn't as close to Eren as before and Ymir made an effort to talk to him without calling him names, it was actually pretty nice and the boy was not that bad after all. 

It was just like in the old times, all the band was together again without any tensions, the things between the girls weren't fixed but it was a start. And for now that's all that mattered, they each had their best friends back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue but it's not sure at all so let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is coming soon


End file.
